DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The Richard H. Dolloff Medical Library at Cooley Dickinson Hospital (CDH) was founded in 1969 as a library for physicians only. The library has been well maintained over the years and is now open to physicians, nurses and all other allied health personnel at Cooley Dickinson Hospital. It is also considered a resource for consumer health materials for patients and their families. The proposed plan is to make the resources in the library more accessible to all users by converting the card catalog to an online system that can be accessed by computer either at a terminal in the library or by remote access on the web. The Dolloff Medical Library is a member of the Western Massachusetts Regional Library System (WMRLS). Many of the libraries within the regional system are already online with C/W MARS (Central/Western Massachusetts Automated Resource Sharing). CW/MARS organized in 1982 as a multi-type library network utilizing an integrated, shared online system. Because of financial constraints and the fact that this network is already established, it makes sense for us to join this group instead of spending our limited funds on a stand alone system that would not allow access to all users. Initially, we plan to be an Online Affiliate Library (non-circulating) rather than a full member. Online Affiliate Libraries are limited to two C/W MARS connections, but may have additional "Internet Only" ports if desired. Online Affiliate Libraries that indicate an intent to become a full member within five years may exceed the two port limit. Receiving funding for the start-up expenses will allow us to plan for full membership in the future. Changing to an online catalog will improve access to the library?s resources for all hospital-associated personnel and will improve the quality of patient care. We would like to bring the library into the modern world of technology for the new millennium.